


Squish

by fuzzycatsandgoofyhats



Series: Cats, Dogs, and Cupcakes (Bakery AU) [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Positivity, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Cuddling, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, slight mention of feeding kink at the end if you squint i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats/pseuds/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats
Summary: Yuuri's self-esteem takes a hit for the first time in a while, and Victor is right there to assure him that he loves him just the same. A continuation of the "Sweet on You"-verse





	Squish

**Author's Note:**

> 'Sup y'all. Finally finished another oneshot for this au that wasn't supposed to take this long, but October was a pretty busy month (I had a wedding and two cons, one of which I flew across the country for) so time got away from me. Now that I have a little more free time, I can work more on writing and possibly some art in the semi-foreseeable future. I've got two other oneshots in the pipeline after this for sure, I just need to start them.
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this because I just...really wanted some body positivity fluff. And yeah, overall in this au I've written Yuuri to be pretty indifferent about his size and it hasn't even really been discussed that much, but even he has the occasional low self-esteem day. And Victor loves him no matter what, and so do we.

Yuuri thought he was past this. He thought he'd left all the insecurities about his weight behind in high school. It had been years since he'd looked in the mirror and was _thrilled_ with what he saw, but it had been even longer since he'd disliked his reflection as much as he did right now.

All his life he knew that his weight tended to fluctuate, and ever since puberty it usually stayed on the higher end of average for his age unless he consciously worked on it. He'd accepted his binge eating habit as just something that happened when he got too stressed, and he'd gotten to a point where being chubby didn't really bother him anymore. But as he stood in front of the full length bathroom mirror, getting a better look at himself than he had in a while, Yuuri was forced to admit that he was bigger now than he'd ever been. All the taste testing he did for Victor and fast food lunches with his coworkers at the clinic, combined with his decreased physical activity since the weather started getting colder, had caught up with him and he wondered how it took him this long to notice. He found himself wondering, as he walked into the bedroom to get dressed, if Victor had noticed. Maybe not, he told himself, as he'd come to notice that, as intelligent and talented as Victor was, he wasn't always the most...observant person. Yuuri pulled a baggy t-shirt and pair of sweatpants on, then went into the living room, doing his best to act like everything was normal as he joined his fiance on the couch. Victor grinned at him and immediately reached for the remote so he could turn subtitles on for the movie he was watching in Russian.

“You don't have to do that, I can probably understand most of it at this point,” Yuuri said, resting his head on Victor's lap.

“You seem to have picked up Russian more easily than I have Japanese,” he teased, gently combing his fingers through Yuuri's hair. “I still need subtitles sometimes...”

Yuuri shivered pleasantly at Victor's touch. “I had some trouble learning before we met though, remember?” He looked up at him with a soft smile. “I must have just had a really good teacher.” He chuckled and tugged Victor down by his collar for a kiss before turning his attention back to the movie. Though he was still far from being fluent in Russian, he was easily able to piece together the plot by combining his current knowledge and using context clues to fill in the gaps. He was so focused on the movie that at first he didn't notice that Victor's hand had moved from his hair down to his face, playfully stroking his cheeks. His brain briefly registered when he'd moved down further and started massaging his shoulders, but he quickly went back to concentrating on conversation happening on the screen. It wasn't until he felt Victor's fingers working their way down his chest that Yuuri suddenly gasped and, before he could stop himself, grabbed a throw pillow and tightly held it close to himself.

“Did I do something wrong, _solnyshko_? Are you all right?” Victor asked, tilting Yuuri's head up slightly to face him. Yuuri nervously chewed on his bottom lip and blushed as he shook his head.

“No, it's nothing,” he muttered. “I'm sorry...” He tried to go back to watching the movie, but Victor picked the remote up again and paused it.

“Something's bothering you,” he said matter-of-factly. “You know you can tell me what it is, right?” He waited patiently, going back to stroking Yuuri's hair until he felt like telling him.

“Well...” he finally began after a few seconds. “It's just that...I've put on weight since I moved in,” he admitted, clutching the pillow a little tighter and curling in on himself. “I didn't really think about it much because it's fluctuated pretty consistently since I was a teenager. I guess I just didn't notice until today how much I'd let myself go. I've never been this chubby before and it's a little embarrassing...”

“Oh, Yuuri...is that really all it is?” Victor asked, brushing Yuuri's bangs out of his eyes. He nodded and shyly attempted to cover his face with the pillow, but Victor suddenly pulled him up against his chest and tried to gently push the pillow away. “So maybe you have gained a few kilos, it's nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Yuuri squirmed uncomfortably, not sure whether or not to believe him. “I just...I don't know, I usually don't feel self-conscious about my figure, but...”

“And why would you? It's always been very cute,” Victor assured him. He gently took the pillow from Yuuri and set it aside, then wrapped his arms around him. “And to tell you the truth, I've found you especially cute lately...” He kissed his neck and playfully pinched his sides, making him giggle.

“Really?” Yuuri asked. “You really think I'm cute like this?” He hesitantly slipped one hand up his shirt and squeezed the pudge on his belly. Victor beamed and eagerly shoved both hands up Yuuri's shirt.

“I think you're adorable at any size, Yuuri, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't think the extra padding suits you,” he said. “And I suppose I'm at least partially responsible for it anyway, with how much I tend to indulge your sweet tooth, hm?”

“Yeah, I guess you're right,” Yuuri agreed, trying and failing to hold back his laughter as Victor tickled him.

“Of course I am,” he teased, tugging Yuuri's shirt up to his ribs. “You see this? Think of it as visual proof of how much I love spoiling you.” He softly traced Yuuri's stretch marks with his fingertips. “Speaking of which, what would you like for dinner tonight? I'll cook whatever you want.”

Yuuri thought for a bit. “I'd actually like to just snuggle with you and finish this movie. Let's order takeout instead.”

 


End file.
